


【博君一肖/pwp】神魂颠倒

by cant_dont



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_dont/pseuds/cant_dont





	【博君一肖/pwp】神魂颠倒

【博君一肖/pwp】神魂颠倒[图片版]

1.

等王一博再回神，肖战已经被他压在床上了。两人额头相抵，分开的唇瓣牵出一条暧昧的银丝。肖战轻轻喘着，眼角眉梢都带上了春色，眸中波光潋滟，唇瓣红肿又水亮，很是诱人。

此时定力几乎为零的王一博禁不住诱惑，又啃了上去。

狗崽子的学习能力是惊人的。

半晌，喘不上气的肖战忍不住轻轻哼了一声，甜腻的鼻音一出，彻底点燃了王一博的熊熊欲火。

喉结被温暖湿润的口腔包裹，巨大的快感刺得肖战一个激灵，回过神，推了推身上人，“等一下，让我先洗个澡好不好。”

“不好。”恋人拉起他的手放到自己早已肿胀下身，回绝得霸道又果断，“你勾起的火，我答应它也不答应。”

一句下流话让肖战脸颊烧得通红。  
“别，在外面折腾一天了，我真的想洗澡。”

精虫上脑的恋人不为所动。

软的不行来更软的：“你哥第一次，紧张，你包容包容，嗯？”

见不得哥哥撒娇，王一博咬牙切齿答应：“行，洗澡是吧，那就一起洗。”

说罢，他起身，抱着肖战朝套房里配的温泉池走去。

2.

洗澡当然不是什么正儿八经洗澡。

两人一起下水，不顾肖战立刻僵直的身体，王一博揽着他的腰紧紧贴了上去，直到两具火热的躯体间不留一丝缝隙。

肖战全身感受着爱人赤裸的肌肤，燥热顿时齐齐向下身涌去。血气翻涌的滋味颇为难熬，他抬手抵住自家狗崽子的胸膛试图后退，狗崽子却不依不饶的再次逼近。

甚至把又硬又烫的下身顶在他的小腹上。

王一博把嘴凑到肖战耳根，薄唇轻启，话语间呼出的热气染红了自家哥哥的脸，“哥，我硬了诶。”

肖战闭了闭眼，崩溃道：“你到底是哪里学的这些乱七八糟的东西！狗崽子欠教育！”

“是，是挺欠教育，性教育。”王一博双手从光洁的后背悄悄下滑，在肖战浑圆饱满的臀间流连，“哥哥给我来堂实践课？”

莫名性感的气声把肖战的理智轰得溃不成军，他艰难地试图抵抗，“宝宝，你别着急，我不是说了吗，你还小——”

王一博腾出一手，两指探入肖战口腔，绕着湿湿软软的舌头打圈，堵住他未说完的话。

“哥，我小不小，你试试就知道了。”

3.

一串湿漉漉的脚印从室外的温泉通向的室内的主卧，门半掩着，盖住了满屋春色。

王一博的双眼正贪婪地享用着眼前的美景。

胸前淡粉色的两点，线条分明的精致锁骨，白皙光滑的大片肌肤，不堪一握的细腰，直到修长的双腿，挺翘臀瓣间被自己手指入侵，逐渐湿润的后穴......成熟的美好肉体让他近乎疯狂。

饱含侵略意味的眼神让肖战全身都泛起了一层淡粉色，难耐地承受着在后穴中横行作乱的手指，他不自在地咬住下唇，抬手去遮身上人的眼睛，“你别看了。”

王一博用闲着的另一只手握住伸到眼前的手腕，印下一吻，耍流氓道，

“我的人，看多久当然是我说了算。”

肖战脸红得几乎能滴出血来，索性闭上眼不去看他。

王一博却不肯就这样放过他，笑着俯身吻上了眼前带着诱人水光的唇瓣。

唇齿交缠带出的水声让人脸红心跳，王一博却不管不顾，吻得霸道。舌头扫过口腔的每一寸，还用力吮吻着肖战的唇瓣，把人亲得骨头都酥了，软在床上。

手指也在这时找到了甬道内的秘境。

“嗯！那里.....不行！”

王一博置若罔闻，不断地轻吻肖战的唇角，手指在那一带频频按压，满意地感受到越发柔软湿润的肉穴轻颤着夹紧他的手指。

初经情事的肖战哪里受得了这样的刺激，湿润着眼角不断地推着王一博的手臂，又因全身无力而不见成效。

对于从未开荤的王一博来说，此时的哥哥真真是性感到了极点，涨痛的下身让他也憋红了眼，又将吻落在肖战额角，他轻声哄道：“乖，不怕，我在这儿呢。”

“不行...小混蛋...我受不住了....”肖战用力地抿紧唇瓣，却还是堵不住一声声色气的低哼。

手指终于撤出。

可还不等肖战松一口气，王一博把挤满了润滑液的手移向他的小腹，蜿蜒而下，开始玩弄他的分身。

肖战头皮一麻，闭上了双眼，甚至连睫毛也跟着紧张地颤抖。

“真乖。”王一博轻笑着，在宝贝哥哥唇下小痣印下一吻，又加了些润滑剂，开始温柔地套弄，拇指还时不时恶劣地在顶端揉弄。

肖战忍不住挺直了腰，欲望支配下开始配合王一博的动作，陌生的快感强势地蔓延到四肢百骸，他甚至绷起了脚背。

肖战即将到达顶峰时，王一博停了动作。

睁开紧闭的双眼，肖战的漂亮的眸子蒙上了一层水雾，透出茫然和无措。

4.

趴在床上，火热的性器不知何时贴近了肖战的臀缝，渗出粘液的顶端不断戳弄着穴口，烫得他一阵轻颤。

“哥，我进去了。”

气息急促，憋的满头大汗的王一博没等到哥哥点头，就挺动腰胯长驱直入，狠狠地将性器送进了紧致肉穴的深处。

湿软的甬道紧紧的裹着他的火热，是让人上瘾的快感。

王一博满足地长叹一声，“我怕是要死在你身上。”

敏感点被持续玩弄的刺激迅速在全身扩散，让初次承受情事的不适微不可查，肖战被操成了一滩水，双手紧抓着床单，难耐地不断哼叫。

仅剩的一丝神智让他开了口。

“你别...嗯啊，别说，这么不吉利的话——嗯！慢一点，王一博！轻一点啊你，别这样！”

腰胯拍在臀瓣上发出的声音，阳物在肉穴中进出的水声，还有身下宝贝哥哥性感的呻吟，都成了春药，激得王一博动作越发凶猛，停不下来。

绝顶的快感让肖战迅速到达高潮，眼角沁出的泪，一闭眼就流了下来，双颊也潮红一片，水红色的唇瓣不断传出勾人的叫声。

“呜，太快了，想，想射了，不要了——”

高潮让肉穴再度绞紧，爽得王一博忍不住加快动作，心里也被满足感填满，宠溺地吻上肖战的脸颊，嘴里开始跟着占便宜：“是吗？可是下面好像不是这样说的啊？”

兴起间，王一博索性握住肖战的腰，把人翻过来面对自己，性器再度恶劣地碾过着甬道深处的敏感点，满意地看到肖战一阵轻颤。

“哥你看，它还舍不得我呢，咬得紧紧的，还出水了，又湿又热，真骚。”

肖战被高潮的余韵弄得失神，根本回不动嘴，只能瞪他一眼。

没什么威慑力，反倒勾人得很。

勾得王一博腰胯用力，装作恶狠狠道：“叫老公，叫了老公就放过你。”

高潮后的小穴更加敏感，根本经不起这般玩弄，识时务的肖战迅速举了白旗：

“呜，老公，不要了，要坏了——”

“嗯啊，你骗人，怎么还不停，真的要被操坏了....”

肖战难耐地扭着腰，不停地撒娇求饶，  
“哈啊！不行，不要了，真的不要了，嗯！好涨，要被捅坏了！”

5.

王一博突然停了动作，俯身吻上肖战的嘴唇。

“突然很想听你喊崽崽。”王一博声音带着微喘，随胸腔震颤，低沉又性感，“哥，怎么样，被你的崽崽按着操爽吗？还觉得我小吗？”

缓过劲儿的肖战正得趣，喘得说不出话，双手扶上恋人的肩背，仰起脸索吻。

王一博见他性欲再起，心上一招。

将体内填满的粗大一直停着，叫嚣的欲望几乎把肖战逼疯，带上了哭腔难耐地开口，“嗯，崽崽，你动一动，难受，别这样......”

王一博一阵坏笑，“哥，我累了，你自己动一动？”

说着，不顾肖战慌乱的摇头，把人抱了起来。

6.

穴中的肉刃顿时顶得更深，肖战吓得抓紧了眼前结实的手臂。

“王一博！”

“在呢在呢，”精致的脸蛋近在咫尺，王一博笑着凑上去偷了个香，手掌在触感颇佳的挺翘臀瓣上流连忘返，“乖，自己动。”

两人无声地对峙着，最终还是被欲望侵蚀的肖战先输给了肉穴深处的渴望。

他双手撑在弟弟结实的胸肌上，小心翼翼地抬腰，又小心翼翼地坐回去，咬着唇轻轻地开始动作。

没过多久，王一博看着被情欲染得性感诱人的哥哥，还有肉穴艰难地吞吐粗大性器的色情画面，耐心告罄。

凑到肖战脸旁，开始用舌头玩弄敏感的耳垂，带着微喘的磁性低音传进肖战耳朵里：

“哥，你那么慢，怎么吃得饱啊？”

百无禁忌的下流话给床笫之欢带来了前所未有的情趣，肖战只觉得全身发麻，又羞又臊地闭上眼，双手抱紧王一博的肩膀，乖乖地承受又一阵来势汹汹的肏弄。

他的狗崽崽变本加厉，转换目标，在精致的锁骨上留下一个吻痕，继而张嘴衔住眼前粉嫩的一点，用舌尖挑逗。

肖战哪里经得起这个，立刻投降道：“你别......呜，太刺激了受不了了，你放过我吧...”

“乖，你把我榨干，榨干了我自然就放过你了。”

7.

酣畅淋漓的性爱过分消耗体力，肖战被做得手都抬不起来，射了两次的性器已然疲软，在后穴中肆意侵犯的“凶器”却好像始终都没有要缴械的意思。

“王一博你，哈啊，你也太久了吧，轻点儿！我，我要死了真的，你放过我吧！”

“不放，一辈子都不放！”

王一博笑的满足：“哥，我爱你。”

“......傻瓜，我也爱你。”

10.

快感一层层堆积，终于到了喷发的边缘。

“乖，夹紧，射到里面好不好？”

“哈啊…不好....里面，好奇怪，再快点，嗯啊——”

“不好啊？不好我就不做了。”

“嗯…王一博！你坏死了！哈啊…别停…好舒服！”

“哪里舒服？说清楚。”王一博坏心的碾磨着他的敏感点，“让不让射！”

肖战几乎窒息，崩溃道：“让！”

滚烫的精液射在肉穴深处，王一博一时有些恍惚。

“哥，你会不会怀孕啊。”

“又说傻话！”


End file.
